Audtion: The City
by Phil-0
Summary: This is just a script for an OCT on devinatart


Audition: The City

Eva's Journey

In a local bar at the sea there was a woman by the name of Eva Moore standing on the roof with a bottle of sake in her hand looking at the sky with a smile on her face as the new year is coming to an end. As she was left in her thoughts, Evas friend KC comes walking up to the roof to see her good friend. "Hey Eva, what are you doing up here." KC asked "Just looking at the moon as the last day of the year just ticks away, want to join me?" KC nodded, and sat next to Eva with a glass of wine in her hands. They heard the guys in the bar shout away as the clock was ticking, 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0! "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Was all that was heard throughout the city and the bar, even KC and Eva yelled out as well, but though as if it were planned, a letter seemed to have been thrown in front of the two girls, confused, Eva picked up the letter but not before looking around to see who threw it. "Now what's this?" KC snatched the letter out of Eva's hands since she was to preoccupied looking for the sender. Eva turned to see KC opening the letter but the paper was blank. "What the heck is this, some sort of prank?" KC threw the paper in the air but Eva grabbed it to see it for herself, but then, as Eva touched it words were appearing on the letter. "Um KC you might want to check this out." KC turned and sure enough she saw words started writing themselves onto the paper. "How the heck did that happen, it was blank when I got it." "I don't know but now that it's not lets see what it has to say. The Letter said

_Dear Reader of the Letter,_

_ You are probaly wondering who I am and why did I send this letter to you, who I am is not important, what is important is that is the reason I sent this to you, I live in a place, a land, no, a behemoth of a land, it is called "The City." This place is a miracle in itself as their places only seen in fairy tales or stories, there are cities that seem hundreds of years ahead of its time, a forest where myths and legends come to life, an alley where technology and magic work in harmony, and even a normal neighborhood can live peacefully. This is possible as there is a wall seperating each section from meeting or seeing each other cause if they do, well, the results will not be so pleasant. The wall may separate the sections from each other, there are still secret ways to get to the other sections of "The City." But there has been tragedy as the supposed indestructible wall that protect the wall is cracking. This is where you come in, we need someone who can help us repair this, but we can not have just anyone help us, to prove you can help us you must first show your worth as you "compete" against others in a tournament to see who is the best person to help, and if you win not only will you win the honor and respect of the citizens and judges of The City, you will even gain your own section inside The City where you can make any dream you have come true, do you wish to have a land where you're a king/queen, you can make a land where you're the ruler of a kingdom, is there someone you lost and you wish to bring back, wish for a city where that special someone will be there waiting for you, now remember the only way for you to get this wonderous prize is if you win the tournament but it is not so simple as there are five judges who will decide whether you win or lose. Good luck, for The City awaits you._

As Eva finished reading the letter she seemed to be shaking as she remembered a very…..crucial day in her life. She had a flashback of her home burning down and as she looked through the rubble her father was nowhere to be found, Eva searched for many months and never gave up as she kept hearing rumors of her father being in certain places and the village where KC and Eva were at was their latest tip. KC snapped Eva out of her thoughts as she concerndly asked "Are you alright Eva you spaced out for a second." Eva nervously answered."O-Oh sorry, I was just….." "Thinking about going to this city and finding your father." KC has a habit of knowing what Eva is thinking as though she reads her mind, Eva has asked her a few times if she actually could but KC keeps ignoring the question. Though this time there seemed to be no room for jokes as Eva immediately stood up looking at the sky and said. "KC….were going to this city….and I will find my father." "Your joking right, I mean this has to be a trick, you can't just assume some weird letter that appears out of nowhere, promising you a city whereyou can have anything you want, this has to be some sort of lie."

Eva didn't want to accept the fact that her friend was right but she had no other choice as her search for her father seemed to be just a wild goose chase, and here it was, a chance for her to not only find someone who might know where her father is, but even find him. "KC, are you my friend?" "Of course Eva, you don't even need to ask." "Then are you willing to do this one favor, not only for me, but for my father." KC knew there was no changing Evas mind now so she willingly gave in. "Oh alright alright we'll go to this city." Eva hugged KC tightly and whispered 'thank you' in her ear.

"Now before all this can happen, where do we even go to find this city?" The letter suddenly started glowing again as the words dissapeared and instead showed a map to where The City was located. "Well isn't that a weird twist." Eva said, KC nodded as she grew angel wings on her back as she carried Eva who had the map in her hand and they flew into the night sky heading to "The City."


End file.
